1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to down hole oil well tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a well abandonment plug apparatus that can be anchored at a selected position in a well and retrieved at a later time if desired.
2. General Background of the Invention
The present invention provides a plug that can be used in the Zonite (treated bentonite) abandonment technique of stripper wells. The design of the present invention is for a non-sealing plug to act as a base for the installation of the Zonite for the wells primarily in California and for a sealing plug for utilization of the wells primarily in New Mexico and Texas. The well plugs of the present invention are retrievable. The slickline abandonment plug of the present invention can be used with conventional slickline or wire rope running tools.